Different Reality
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: After being sent to a different dimension, courtesy of one Agent Bishop, Kimmy and Angel must figure out a way to get back to own dimension. While navigating through a new world they must also over the obstacle of a new school and new problems. Will they ever get home? Or will this be their new reality?


**_Disclaimer: i do not own TMNT, or any character associated with TMNT._**

"Do we have a plan here?" Angel asked as she leaned against the brick wall.

"Absolutely," Kimmy says grinning. "We most certainly have a plan."

"Great, then what's the plan? From where I'm standing, we're trapped." Angel says rolling her eyes.

"No, no...this is just a minor setback that's all," Kimmy says as she walks over to a barred window, she grasps the bars and pulls herself up and looks outside.

"A minor setback? Kimmy open your eyes! We are in a cage, I understand why Bishop wants you, but why does he have me?" Angel asked standing up straight. Kimmy drops down from the window.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to figure that out," Kimmy says as she starts thinking. "He wants me because I'm half alien and he hates aliens...but you...are completely normal." Angel raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "I mean...not that, that's a bad thing. You are amazing, absolutely amazing to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Angel says waving her off. "I get it, there's nothing extraordinary about me. Let's focus on getting out of here. Can you blast a hole into the wall?"

"Nope..." Kimmy says shaking her head. "None of my powers are working, except for my ability to glow my eyes." She makes her eyes glow a bright yellow.

"Yeah, that's useful." Angel rolls her eyes and sighs as she walks over to the door and pounds on it. "Hey, crazy guy! Open up! We have some questions for ya!" A small TV screen in the room turns on, Bishop's face appears on the screen. Angel turns around and they both face the screen.

"Kimberly Anne Jones, it's so nice to see you again," Bishop says as his dark sunglasses shine from the light.

"Bishop, a pleasure I'm sure," Kimmy says crossing her arms as she glares at the screen. "I see you're still rocking the sunglasses-in-doors look."

"How I missed your wit." He says grinning. "I have a bargain for you, Kimberly."

"Really? What kind of bargain?" Kimmy asked sounding intrigued.

"I will let you both live, if and only if, you both test my new invention." He says as his grin starts to fade from his face.

"Wait, so we get to live and we get to play with a cool invention you made?" Angel asked stepping forward.

"Yes, all you have to do is survive." Bishop chuckles evilly and the TV turns off. Kimmy sits on the floor and gets into meditating position and closes her eyes.

"Kimmy?" Angel says looking at her best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating...I'm hoping Sensei will be able to help us..." She says as she presses her fists together.

"I think it's a good idea, I say we go for it," Angel suggests shrugging as she stares down at Kimmy. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words, Angel," Kimmy says opening her eyes and looking up at her best friend.

"It's not like we have a whole lot of options..." Angel says holding a hand out to Kimmy, Kimmy sighs and takes her hand and stands up.

"Fine, I couldn't get in contact with Sensei anyway." Kimmy sighs and dusts her hands. "We can do this...we haven't met a challenge we couldn't handle yet."

"Exactly," Angel says as they fist-bump. The screen turns on and Kimmy steps forward, standing between Angel and the screen.

"Okay Bishop, before we agree I have one question," Kimmy says the Bishop's face appears on the screen.

"Very unusual, proceed," Bishop says with an impressed tone in his voice.

"Will you return my ability to use my powers as well?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the older man. Bishop smirked and nodded.

"You're powers will return once the device has been activated. Not a moment before then." Bishop explains.

"Will you leave my brothers alone should anything happen to me?" She asked sounding very serious.

"Making demands I see, very well. Should you cease to exist I will leave your brothers alone." Bishop says nodding once.

"Then we accept, we will test your new device," Kimmy says, Angel steps up and stands next to her.

"So, are we getting out of this stupid cage thing or what?" Angel asked. Bishop started to chuckle witch turned into straight up laughter. The laughter made Angel and Kimmy start to regret theirdecision. They looked up and saw what they thought was a light pointing down at them.

"Is...that a laser?" Kimmy asked pointing up.

"Indeed it is, very observant of you Kimberly," Bishop says before pressing a button, a light beam shot down from the laser. Remembering what Bishop had said about her powers she quickly put up a shield to try and protect herself and Angel. The laser went right through the shield and hit them. Everything went black when Bishop turned the laser off Angel and Kimmy were gone. "It seems to have worked." He started laughing evilly once again.


End file.
